Gothika: ¿Cuento de niños?
by Karin-kun
Summary: Resumen: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el cuento de la caperucita roja?, lamentablemente esta no es la simple historia de niños que escuchaste cuando pequeño, bienvenido a una historia que tomo lugar hace mucho tiempo…
1. Hajimari no Douwa

_**GOTHIKA: ¿CUENTO DE NIÑOS?**_

Resumen: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el cuento de la caperucita roja?, lamentablemente esta no es la simple historia de niños que escuchaste cuando pequeño, bienvenido a una historia que tomo lugar hace mucho tiempo…

************************************************GOTHIKA********************************************************

_**DISCLAMER: **_**lamentablemente happy tree friends no me pertenece a mondo media ©, me base en un disco que me gusto acepto cualquier crítica para mejorar el fic ya que…bueno es el primero que escribo jejejejeje bueno mi forma de escribir es la siguiente son ejemplos:**

*hola*-acción

(No tengo idea)-aclaraciones

"de por que"-diálogos

_Estoy -_ el POV del personaje

**Haciendo **–flashback

_**Esto- **_descripción del lugar

_Jejejejeje_-como se narra en el disco la historia (nada mas en este fic)

**Y sin mas por el momento ha comenzar el fic**

************************************************GOTHIKA********************************************************

_**PRIMER CAPITULO: EL PRINCIPIO DE LOS TIEMPOS **_

_**Aparece la escena de una casa con una señora un poco mayor como de 40 años **_(soy yo per no tengo esa edad tengo 13 :B) _**es pelirroja y con unos cuernos de diclonius al parecer esta cuidando a unos niños una niña peliverde y un niño pelirrojo sobrinos suyos ella se queda mirando el bosque como si estuviera viendo una película todo esta en calma hasta que…**_

"tía~ hasta cuando volverán mamá y papá"-pregunto el niño

"ya pronto, te lo prometo"-respondió la señora __

"tía Karin cuéntanos un cuento pero no uno infantil uno no sé que sea algo inusual a por cierto como esta tu esposo el tío Grunt"-respondió la niña con una mirada algo picara

"A-A-Alice no lo digas tan directo, que modales son esos"-respondió Karin completamente sonrojada-"en cuanto al cuento tengo uno se llama Gothika pero claro si lo quiere escuchar"-termino de responder la señora

"¡Esto será genial tía cuéntanoslos vamos Ryan!-termino de decir la pequeña de nombre Alice

"Aaahh….*suspiro la señora* de acuerdo pero escuchen atentamente"

"Si!"-respondieron los jóvenes al unísono

"El cuento fue hace mucho tiempo"….-respondió la señora

_**La escena cambia a un bosque compuesto por una espesa pero poca niebla era de día se ve a una joven pelirroja acompañada por una peliplateda **_(en realidad es pelinegra pero es para que la historia calce ewe)_** con unos vestidos muy peculiares **_(aquí los trajes por si alguien los quiere ver:__ improvalice. deviantart art / Gothika- Red and Black- Cap- 147974828, nada mas junte los espacios y ya esta) _**ambas paseaban por el bosque…**_

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo existieron 2 niñas una de rojo como la sangre y otra de negro como la noche ambas dejaron su hogar para su abuela visitar. Cruzaron un bosque de espesa fría oscuridad pero en lo oscuro lograron observar…él las esperaba _

_Hola a todos mi nombre es flaky y mi hermana se llama lammy somos gemelas bueno eso creo ya que bueno ella es peliplateada y yo pelirroja pero eso que importa, el punto es que la quiero mucho y ella a mi bueno pues como ya dije soy pelirroja tengo unos ojos rojos y mi piel es blanca, mi hermana es igual solo que ella es peliplateada como ya dije anteriormente y sus ojos son azueles un muy bello color azul pero bueno hoy nos encontramos para ir a visitar a nuestra abuela…_

"flaky no vallas tan rápido"-dijo lammy

"es que tal si viene un oso y nos come"-respondió muy asustada la pelirroja

"no digas tonterías no hay nada malo en el bosque"-respondió la peliplateada *cuando choco con algo o mas bien alguien cayendo de espalda*

"disculpe a mi hermana es que ella no vio y…"-la pequeña de capa carmesí no pudo terminar su oración al ver al Sr. Lobo

(Flaky sintió como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas) *ayudo a parar a su hermana el Sr. Lobo*

"gra-gracias señor"-respondió la peliplateada

"Aaahh...*suspiro el señor lobo* cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no me llamen así somos amigos llámenme flippy-termino de decir flippy

"de acuerdo"- respondieron las 2 pequeñas

_Una se atrevió a preguntar a quien de las 2 deseaba tener más: ¿A ella o a su hermana de capa oscura? "No puedo perseguir a dos liebres o ambas escaparan solo existirá una para mi", respondió el lobo _

_Si estaba enamorada de flippy y mi hermana también pero es momento de hacer lo que debo de hacer aclarar las dudas o quedarme haci para siempre es ahora o nunca tome aliento y…_

"e-etto… flippy-san"

"si pequeña"-respondió flippy

"quisiera preguntarle a quien de nosotras prefiere mas a mi hermana o a mi"-termino de decir flaky

*lammy se puso muy atenta al escuchar eso*

"pues veras: No puedo perseguir a dos liebres o ambas escaparan solo existirá una para mi"-termino flippy

"de acuerdo"-respondió flaky *ambas se despidieron de flippy y siguieron su camino a la casa de su abuelita*

_No se me hacia muy convincente la respuesta a lo mejor no me quiso decir la verdad a lo mejor otro día que lo vea le voy a preguntar correctamente y no me voy a ir hasta que me diga la verdad absoluta a mi hermana la veo muy feliz creo que piensa que la eligió a ella pero bueno me conformare con a quien elija _

_Y así comienza…nuestra historia _

************************************************GOTHIKA********************************************************

**FH: Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy lamento si es muy corto…**

**Pinkamena: como que Grunt es tu esposo creo que te gusta *cara pervertida***

**FH: n-n-no es cierto ¬/¬**

**Grunt: ¿Qué es un esposo?**

**FH: ves ni siquiera sabe lo que es**

**Pinkamena: pero tu si :P**

**FH: bueno tal vez un poco pero eso que importa **

**Pinkamena: entonces si…**

**FH: hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy hasta luego, dejen reviews y también recibo tomatazos… díganme que les pareció y si les gusto o no y que puedo hacer para mejorarlo hasta luego *se despide FH* **


	2. Ookami no ketsuzoku

_**FH: Lamento mucho la tardanza pero la inspiración no se me da xD y gracias a todo el mundo por sus reviews**_

_**Pinkamena: Nada más fueron 2 personas…**_

_**FH: Pero para mi fue mucho o todo el mundo y ahora si a comenzar el fic…, a por cierto cambie mi forma de escribir todo va a ser igual solo que los diálogos no van a**_

_**Tener comillas y ahora si a comenzar el fic **_

*********************************************************GOTHIKA**************************************************************

_**SEGUNDO CAPITULO: Ookami No ketsuzoku (Contador de la sangre de lobos)**_

Nii-san no vayas tan rápido -*dijo Flaky mientras se paraba en un cerca de un árbol y respiraba agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón*

Tranquila ya casi llegamos a la casa de la abuela y recuerda no comentarle nada ¿ok?- dijo Lammy

De acuerdo- termino de decir Flaky

_Muy bien por donde empiezo pues les contare algo sobre mi abuela la verdad es que ella sufrió mucho en su juventud si no mal recuerdo nos conto que cuando ella era mas joven junto con nuestro abuelo vivían muy felices hasta que la abandono por otra dejándola a ella sola, por eso siempre que le mencionamos algo relacionado con ello se pone triste o deprimida y debido a su condición no creo que lo pueda soportar…también si no me equivoco ella no cree en el amor nunca nos a dejado con nadie que según ella no es de confiar o alguien que nos pueda enamorar, ella siempre dice que en este mundo el amor nunca existió, existe ni existirá, pero… si el amor no existe…_

_¿Entonces que es lo que siento por Flippy?_

Nii ya llegamos-dijo Lammy sacando a Flaky de sus pensamientos

Ya voy-*dijo Flaky mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la tocaba*

*Toc Toc sonó la puerta*

¡Ya voy!-se escucho la voz de una señora *abre la puerta la señora*

¡FLAKY! ¡LAMMY!-exclamo la señora *sorprendida*

¡ABUELA!-exclamaron ambas

Tiene tiempo de que no vienen, ¿que las trae por aquí?-dijo la señora de nombre Carmen-pasen no se queden afuera

De acuerdo-dijeron ambas mientras pasaban a la casa

Y como vas con tus canciones Flaky-dijo Carmen

Pues…emm…bien creo-dijo Flaky nerviosa

¡¿Cómo?!-dijo Carmen- tu eres la persona con mas creatividad que conozco bueno no importa en ocasiones hasta a las mismos autores de obras la creatividad no les llega pero bueno llegan justo a tiempo ya esta lista la cena-termino de decir Carmen

¡VIVA!-exclamaron ambas

_**Y haci todos tomaron sus lugares en la mesa para poder cenar**_

*********************************************************GOTHIKA**************************************************************

_**Al día siguiente…**_

¡Abuela, Lammy! Me voy a dar un paseo luego vuelvo-grito Flaky

De acuerdo, vuelve pronto de acuerdo-dijo Carmen

¡Si!-dijo Flaky tan sonriente como siempre

*Flaky salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás suyo observando el día mientras caminaba*

_Hoy el día es más hermoso que haya visto hay que admitirlo rara vez hay un día haci pero hoy me siento tan feliz haci que voy a entonar una canción hay que admitirlo ¿A quien no le gustaría entonar una canción en día como este? la escribí ayer por lo que nos dijo Flippy la escribí mientras mi abuela y Lammy estaban dormidas ya que posiblemente nuestra abuela sospecharía y no volvería a ver la luz del sol literalmente… _*haci Flaky comenzó a entonar la canción*:

_Puedo oir dentro de mí _

_El latir de un corazón rojo_

_Dime a quien vas a escoger _

_Pues mi duda empieza a crecer _

_¿Será acaso que me escogerás? o ¿preferirás la oscuridad?_

_Te pido que me digas, por favor _

_Que yo…ya no…jamás…_

_Podré escapar de esta prisión, no…_

_La llave eres tú, libérame de este dolor que siento, yo soy tu fiel esclava _

_¿Te gusta el rojo sangre? o ¿preferirás el negro muerte?_

_Sombra y luz, ambas hermanas, pero solo a una podrá escoger_

_¿Será acaso que me escogerás? o ¿preferirás la oscuridad?_

_Te pido que me digas, por favor_

_Que yo…ya no…jamás…_

_Podré escapar de esta prisión, no te di mi libertad _

_Yo te pido que me digas la verdad, la duda me consume_

_**La pequeña de capa carmesí en el bosque disfrutaba, reía y jugaba, y de la felicidad saltaba… Entre tanta alegría su camino no cuidó, y con el señor lobo tropezó… Apenada una disculpa ofreció…**_

L…Lo siento-dijo Flaky sonrojada como un tomate *mientras hacia una reverencia*__

Está bien, no te preocupes- respondió Flippy con una amble sonrisa

Gracias se…digo Flippy, será mejor que vuelva a mi casa, que tenga un buen día-dijo Flaky con una hermosa sonrisa

Anda ve, y que tengas un buen día tú también- dijo Flippy

_**Así cada uno siguió su camino; pero unas palabras frenaron su partida….**_

_Me acabo de acordar que me hice la promesa de que averiguaría a quien prefiere Flippy a toda costa y es ahora o nunca_

*Flaky camino hacia el jalándole su ropa con delicadeza para llamar su atención*

Que pasa Flaky-dijo Flippy

Pues… yo… quería pre…preguntarle…-dijo Flakyhaciendo una pequeña pausa

_**Sonrojada pero decidida pregunto:**_

Flippy, ¿a cuál de las dos pertenece su corazón?__¿Acaso será a mi hermana? o ¿podría ser yo?

_**Con amable mirada en su rostro, Flippy acaricio la mejilla sonrosada de la pequeña y respondió:**_

Mi corazón es de un solo color, rojo, como lo es mi amor-dijo Flippy

*********************************************************GOTHIKA**************************************************************

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy díganme que les pareció y pues nada mas e.e hay que admitirlo me esforcé la creatividad no se me daba hasta exprimí mi cerebro y esto fue lo que me Salió xDDD pero bueno díganme que les pareció**_

_***se despide FH* **_


	3. Glass no step

_**Karin: asdasdas lamento no haber actualizado…en... *cuenta con los dedos* no se mucho tiempo…pero he regresado de la tumba *O* y nadie se deshará de mi muajajajaja (?) pero bueno a comenzar el fic…**_

************************************************** *******GOTHIKA************************************ ************************

_DISCLAMER:__** Happy Tree Friends, no me pertenece… pertenece a Mondo Media © la historia (esta versión) si me pertenece y las canciones le pertenecen a Yura Hatsuki ©.**_

_**Tercer Capitulo: Glass no step (Vidrio sin Paso/Paso en el hielo/Pasos de Cristal)**_

_Simplemente no podía creerlo mis sentimientos eran…eran aceptados pero nunca pensé que esto llegara a pasar…y… ¿Qué hago ahora? _

-Gra-gracias, Flippy-Dijo la joven Pelirroja mas roja que su cabello

-¡Espera!-dijo el peli verde- Yo quisiera decirte que si nos podemos ver luego…que tal esta noche…-termino de decir el Joven

-Cla-claro jejejeje *risa nerviosa*

-Entonces esta noche… ¡Hasta luego!- Dijo Flippy *el Peli verde se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue*

~~~ En el camino de la casa de la abuela ~~~

_**Nuestra Joven Pelirroja caminaba aturdida y sonrojada…miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza ¿Qué pasaría con su hermana? ¿Se enojara con ella? ¿Se lo dirá a su abuela?...decidió que lo mejor será no decirlo…**_

-¡Flaky!-Exclamo su abuela- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Me tenias muy preocupada-termino de decir ella

-Estaba en el bosque…y tranquila…ya te puedes relajar estoy bien-Le contesto Flaky mientras le daba una sonrisa tímida

-Esta bien…pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… ¿Esta bien?-Dijo su abuela

-Claro…-Le dijo Flaky

~~~Nos saltamos al momento en que todos se vana dormir ~~~

_Creo que todos están dormidos…de acuerdo es momento de verme con Flippy…por suerte nuestra abuela siempre deja la venta abierta debido a que en la noches siempre hace mucho calor…es momento de ir…_

_**Flaky se vistió con su ropa habitual y salto de la ventana para encontrarse con verdadero amor… **_

_Sentada sobre la hierba estaba la pequeña de capa carmesí y, entretenida observaba las nubes, en las rojas palabras de su amor pensaba mientras su encuentro se acercaba, mas a la hora citada, solo una mirada carmesí la observaba…_

_¿Por qué tengo el extraño sentimiento de que alguien me observa…? Debo estar alucinando… me pregunto ¿Cuándo llegara Flippy? _

_**Toma uno… 1 2 3**_

_**Toma dos… 1 2 3**_

_**Toma tres… 1 2 3**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Te hecho mucho de menos.**_

_Se supone que ya deberíamos habernos visto…_

_**La luz se proyecta sobre el vestido negro.**_

_En ocasiones el blanco de las rayas de mis guantes se tiñen de negro… debe ser por el color de la noche…_

_**¿De que color me he teñido?**_

_**Me encanta obsesionarme…**_

_Cuando me encariño con algo…es muy difícil que me despeguen de el…_

_**¡Oh! Señor Humano.**_

_**De la melodía original a tu forma de tocar las miles de luces que nombre.**_

_**La luna en cuarto creciente.**_

_Hoy parece que la luna esta en cuarto creciente…esa es mi favorita…aparte de la luna llena…_

_**Un paso.**_

_¡Creo que escuche a alguien! Que no se Lammy… o peor mi abuela…_

_**Para resolver la magia de medianoche (Por favor, ¡Quédate conmigo! Toma uno.)**_

_Debió haber sido mi imaginación…este bosque siempre ha sido muy raro…_

_**No solo soledad.**_

_**Dos pasos.**_

_¡Lo volví a escuchar y esta vez mas cerca!_

_**Los cortes continúan en los zapatos de cristal… (Por favor, ¡Agárrame bien! Toma dos.)**_

_**Caía la noche. **_

_**Tres Pasos. **_

_¡Oh dios, Oh dios! Se escucharon mas cerca esta vez…_

_**Nuestros sentimientos amontonados, atados al pecho… (Por favor, ¡Escucha mi historia! Toma tres.)**_

_**Lágrimas.**_

_Yo…yo…será mejor que empiece a correr… _

_**Últimos pasos.**_

_Los pasos se han detenido…_

_**Rompe ese sueño borroso… (Por favor, ¡Rompe la música!) **_

_Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar…haci que seguiré corriendo…. _

_La pequeña corría y corría, la mirada carmesí la perseguía, Sin parar la pequeña volvió la cabeza ¿Quién la perseguía?,_

_**Me pregunto como será un delicioso vino.**_

_Distrae tu mente Flaky… piensa en la colección de vinos de tu abuela…_

_**Tiene un color parecido al carmesí.**_

_**El veneno oculta un sabor picante.**_

_**No obstante, ¿Me odias?**_

_**Lo quiero para siempre.**_

_**Un baile al ritmo de los vaivenes de mi memoria...**_

_**No te pierdas.**_

_**Nuevos pasos.**_

_Los pasos se volvieron a escuchar…_

_**Al lado del siguiente sonreí… (Bailando tú y yo, Toma uno.)**_

_**Una trampa del destino…**_

_**Simplemente no puedo parar…**_

_**Quiero mirar mi sombra… (Bailando un melancólico vals, Toma dos.)**_

_**No se adapta a mi disfraz.**_

_**Cae en blanco y negro y fluye por tus mejillas… (Bailando veo mi espíritu, Toma tres.)**_

_Las lagrimas no dejan de correr de mis mejillas…no puedo evitarlo siempre le he tenido miedo a este bosque…y luego que alguien te persiga en la noche… y en el bosque…_

_**Nuestro deseo.**_

_**El paso soñado.**_

_**Para completar bien el arco iris… (¡Pero! Nada, mi nada.)**_

_Un bache en el camino no vio, y con el hombro en la tierra dio, a su perseguidor reconoció, y su rostro máximo terror mostro: Sr. Lobo…_

_Pude ver que es Flippy… ¡Gracias al cielo! _

-¡Flaky!- Exclamo el joven peli verde mientras la ayudaba a pararse- ¿¡Por que corrías?!

-Creí que eras alguien que podría hacerme daño y…y…-Flaky no pudo terminar ya que cayo en el llanto

-Tranquila…ya estoy aquí…-dijo Flippy mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

-Flippy…-Susurro la Joven pelirroja

_**Un paso.**_

_Los pasos volvieron pero no me importa…_

_**Dos pasos.**_

_Los ojos de Flippy…de alguna forma…me siento tranquila al verlos…_

_**Tres pasos.**_

_**1 2 3**_

_Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos…_

_**Un paso.**_

_Parece que alguien nos sigue pero la verdad no me puedo mover…es como si estuviera bajo un trance…_

_**Dos pasos.**_

_**Tres pasos.**_

_**1 2 3**_

_**La luna en cuarto creciente.**_

_La luna brillaba sobre nosotros…_

_**Un paso.**_

_**Para resolver la magia de media noche…**_

_**No solo la soledad.**_

_La verdad no me importa nada en este momento…aun si el mundo se fuera a acabar…_

_**Dos pasos.**_

_**Los cortes continúan en los zapatos de cristal… (Siguiente…Toma final.)**_

_**Te hecho mucho de menos.**_

_**Adiós.**_

_**Estoy segura de que se vino abajo a media noche… (Te hecho mucho de menos, adiós.)**_

_**En un mundo de cuento de hadas.**_

_**El brillante vestido negro de Cenicienta… (¿Conoces mi historia?)**_

_**Toma uno.**_

_**1 2 3**_

_**Toma dos.**_

_**1 2 3**_

_**Toma tres.**_

_**1 2 3**_

_El miraba mis ojos rojos…y yo sus hermosos orbes verdes…_

_**1 2 3**_

_**Toma uno.**_

_**1 2 3**_

_No podíamos apartar la vista del otro…_

_**Toma dos**_

_**1 2 3**_

_El se inclina un poco y yo me paro en puntas…_

_**Toma tres.**_

_**1 2 3**_

_Nuestras respiraciones se combinan…_

_**Toma uno.**_

_**1 2 3**_

_Nos acercamos poco a poco y…_

_**Toma dos.**_

_**1 2 3**_

_Nuestros labios se juntaron…_

_**1 2…**_

_Los pasos se volvieron a detener…_

************************************************** *******GOTHIKA************************************ ************************

_**Karin: - ¿Qué les pareció? Y lamento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo… pero bueno… he vuelto… :o) y no olviden comentar… los extrañe a todos -**_


End file.
